Deep Ends
by Subaiku85
Summary: Knives and Vash team up as undercover agents to catch a villain with godlike powers. The villain's last whereabouts are in a school so the new officers enroll there to see what is going down. R for some language, an instance of drug use and now violence.
1. Influences from Before

This is the same story, except that I decided to put guns back in to the fic! It changed the plot more than I thought, though. So if you know what is going on, skip to the next chapter and begin the story!  
  
This is a public disclaimer for those reading my fanfic, in particular, this one. I do no own Trigun or any of its characters. That applies to any other anime I decide to apply in this piece of work. About the only thing I do own is my story and a few characters I might create. In fact, some of the concepts aren't even original, but the way I use them makes them so.  
  
Another factor worth mentioning is that there are certain connections to my other Trigun fic titled Closing Circles but this fic is just fine being read independently. Its more of an alternate ending than sequel.whatever.  
  
Introduction:  
  
This fic takes place after the anime. Knives has been defeated and after settling differences, Knives agreed to get mental help from Vash. He is now a healthier plant, more or less and can be functional and if need be, a productive member of society.  
  
Still, the plants aren't completely trusted. The masses in July City would much want to see the plants out of their towns, preferably dead but afraid to take up arms against these beings that are outside of time's flow.  
  
July City Police Department assigns the brothers Knives and Vash to St Savarem's Academy. According to July City's Board of Information, a godlike homicide is in the school's midst. Most of the crook's power is depleted in creating the dimension portal from its home world to planet Gunsmoke. This warpath has to be apprehended at all costs. The method of apprehension is up to the brothers. The only rules for this case is not to disrupt the peaceful lives of the faculty and students there, so that means no deep relationships with anyone, no crimes are to be committed themselves and lots of other fine print. There are to be no friends or enemies; everyone is to be kept at the level of acquaintance, only allies and opponents.  
  
It is preferable that the villain is stamped out before its powers return.  
  
------  
  
Yeah, I originally wanted to cut this out of the story, I thought it can function by itself but the two reviewers I had said its too vague or they're unclear. My other fic Closing Circles isn't complete yet but the part about Knives treatment is so that should hopefully clear things up.  
  
See, I would not have done this without reviews so keep on sending those suckers in. 


	2. Unusual Meetings

Chapter 1: Unwanted meetings  
  
Location: 65th Precinct, July City Police Department(JCPD)  
  
It's the last few days of August. The summer is slowly leaving; the cold is starting to settle in. It looked like any other average day until the twins walked in.  
  
Both are tall, blond haired and carry confident expressions. There was one with spiky hair, sunglasses, bluish green eyes and a geranium red trench coat. The other is less ostentatious. His hair is platinum blond, and cut short. The eyes are an icy blue. He wore a plain blue-green pilot suit.  
  
The man in the red trench coat was the first to see the secretary sitting on the front desk. She is older than the dinosaurs and thinner than a broom stick. Chances are, doesn't even remember what she did in her day. She reeks of cigarettes and coffee. The brothers, while having their distinct differences both have one more similarity to add to that really short list of agreements: this lady should not be working. The man in the green pilot suit thinks she should drop dead but that stunt is not worth upsetting his brother.  
  
"We're here for an appointment with High Marshall Dolt." Spoke the man in the red trench coat.  
  
"You must be Knives?" asked the rickety secretary.  
  
"No, that is him." Vash corrected and pointed at Knives.  
  
"Sorry, I thought Knives would be a rebel-looking hoodlum that looks like you." Replied the secretary. It's hard to tell whether or not she was joking or pissed off at all the miscreants she dealt with before but that doesn't matter to Knives. Whatever her reason for saying what she said, Knives lost it and blew his lid.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING JUDGE US, HUMAN PIECE OF SHIT!" yelled an enraged demonic Knives.  
  
"KNIVES!" yelled a stern Vash. "What did I tell you about lashing out?"  
  
Knives paused for a second and calmed down a notch. In a lower than expected voice, Knives replied "Sorry, Vashu. She went out of line discriminating you and my name. Don't you think so as well?"  
  
Vash ignored the last question out of politeness. "Whatever the case maybe, losing your temper is not the solution." Vash reprimanded.  
  
The secretary broke the would-be awkward silence. "Uh, I'll go call up High Marshall Dolt, please wait a moment. Can I get you gentlemen any food or drink?"  
  
Vash's expression lit up like a bulb "OKAY! I'll have a Kuroneko Beer and a plate of donuts!"  
  
The ancient secretary asked Knives apprehensively, obviously afraid of another outburst. The secretary wondered if Knives had Torette's Syndrome where a person has uncontrollable strong verbal outbursts.  
  
The angry brother grunted and looked away. The secretary was about to go get Vash's demands fulfilled when Knives simply said "A glass of water and a nutrition bar."  
  
Moments later, Knives was eating his nutrition bar nonchalantly and sipping water like he was drinking shots. Knives still has an agitated look on his face, combined with a contemplating expression.  
  
Vash was wolfing down the donuts like the world is about to end at any moment with a dorky smile on his face and tears rolling out of his eyes. (Hey, can't leave the world with an empty stomach, ya know, even if the situation is hypothetical) He downed the beer and was about to ask for more when High Marshall Dolt came in to the room.  
  
Both brothers, even Knives stopped eating and drinking. Adding yet another line to the slowly but steadily growing list of agreements is how High Marshall Dolt got his title.  
  
This time, Knives began the small talk. Knives telepathically said to his brother.  
  
Not wanting to insult, he replied Enough said.  
  
High Marshall Dolt is anything but what his title declares. He's certainly not a huge tall marshal but some short, fat middle aged loser. His glasses resemble those of 3D goggles and he hacks like a smoker, because he is one. On his left hand is a marijuana joint, on his right is a disheveled clipboard. About the only accurate thing about his name is his last name. This guy indeed is a dolt.  
  
"Uh, who are.you?" he pointed at Knives. Knives looked like he is going to have an apoplexy but said "You requested our presence here?"  
  
"Oh." He zoned off for a moment before realizing he was suppose to look at the clipboard. When he realized he was suppose to, he dropped the clipboard. He started to bend down and pick it up but thought better of it and took a hit off the joint instead.  
  
Vash himself looked annoyed. He picked up the clipboard and was surprised to even see that this dolt even got the correct information about the case. "He probably decided to smoke up after he got all his info together." Vash thought with wonder.  
  
He flipped through the pages. When he was finished with one, he gave it to Knives to read.  
  
The following basically summed up what the plant brothers have to do. There is a crook with immense powers on the loose. Its last know whereabouts is St Savarem's Academy. The job at hand for Vash and Knives is to enroll in the school and see what is going on without disrupting the lives of the faculty and students. The JCPD will pay all expenses, such as tuition, uniform and books. However, a weapon is unavailable, we have to get our own.  
  
(Like I need their fucking guns, I got my own arsenal.) Knives said arrogantly. It maybe over a hundred and forty years ago but he still gloats over the fact that he created the twin .45 Long Colts and carries with him a .357 Magnum revolver. For some reason, even after kicking his homicidal self to the curb, he still gets a kick out of carrying enough fire power to hold off a small army. This irritates Vash but if Knives knows that this is the case, he flips out that Vash never trusts him, even though he changed.  
  
The brothers, especially Knives is very irritated by the smell of weed and wanted out as soon as possible. Even Vash, who somewhat got use to the smell of smoke from hanging around Wolfwood from before is annoyed at its odor. They signed the papers, gave them to the creaking secretary to look over and bolted, leaving a stoned-to-the-ground "High" Marshal Dolt to wonder what he was doing and how he got here. 


	3. New Surroundings

Chapter 2: New Surroundings  
  
Disclaimer: Besides the fact that I do not own Trigun or its characters, the sentences in (parenthesis are telepathic speech, usually utilized by Knives Millions, but occasionally by Vash the Stampede also. )  
  
Location: St Savarem High, July City  
  
Vash's POV  
  
"I CAN'T STAND THIS!" I whined at the mirror and for Knives to hear. I hate this black and white uniform. "I look like a character corpse reanimated. There isn't a speck of color anywhere." I expected Knives to tell me to shut my trap and stop complaining.  
  
"These inferior human garments irritate me to my soul. I don't know how I can tolerate this." Knives said icily. Even though I am use to his lack of emotion, it still creeps me out to see him that way.  
  
The uniforms are a white dress shirt, black slacks and a black business tie. It may appear normal to all the readers of this fic but us plants have never seen or heard of such a thing as uniforms.  
  
We grumbled as we went to school from the Kuroneko Tavern. Meryl had to straighten our uniforms because we put them on so haphazardly. She complained that we are overgrown babies because we look like adults but can't even dress ourselves. That wasn't very nice to say.  
  
My I.D. read Vash T.S. and Knives ID read Knives M. I guess the titles we earned aren't appropriate for school. The picture of me in the ID made me look like I was intoxicated. "I probably was." I thought with a chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Knives asked indifferently. "It's just a picture, Vash." Knives had to ruin my fun.  
  
"Really, Knives? Let's see your picture!" I grabbed the card out of his hand. He looks he's about to commit a felony. His mouth is expressionless, but his eyes grinned sinisterly. "You look like a crook, Millions!"  
  
"The likes of me are above trivial human laws." he replied simply. I looked at him, not believing he just said that.  
  
"Chill, Vashu." His expression returned back to normal. By not being able to carry his two(okay, three, but two separate) guns, he gets his kicks out of annoying me. Nice brother. I frowned like a kindergartener that just dropped his ice cream. Why can't I have nicer family members!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There were huge crowds when I got to St Savarem's Academy. I chuckled again. I'm going to the same school I found. I was making lucrative profits owning the Kuroneko so I built a school in Rem's memory. I wonder how its like.  
  
My homeroom is 304, located in classroom 406. I didn't see Knives in my homeroom, we were separated trying to get through those crowds. I hope Knives doesn't have another episode with such a high concentration of humans. I made him deal with that misanthropy by going to dances and concerts. Schools shouldn't be difficult. There comes a point in time when a guardian can do no more for his subject, I guess.  
  
My schedule is as follows:  
  
Gunsmoke History Room 207 Teacher: Wainer Religion Room 308 Teacher: Prenner Plant Engineering Room 405 Teacher: Ivani Romantic Literature Room 342 Teacher: Prenner Chemistry of Brewing Room242 Teacher: Beiser Lunch Cafeteria ----- Phys Ed Gymnasium Teacher: Prestianni  
  
The titles of the materials doesn't seem to be unbearable. The first three seem to be a bit tedious because I learned the material before and its definitely pretty dry stuff. The middle few seem interesting, especially Brew Chem. I made the school instruct that course because after all, I am a bar owner, its only respectful that something about alcohol is taught besides that its bad, addictive, and ruins families. About the only class I have no clue about is Romantic Lit. I heard in textbooks that Romanticism is an era in human history. Did everyone just have one big orgy at the same time or something? Or do they make you read poems about love and mushy stuff? No matter, either way works very well for me.  
  
I strolled in to Gunsmoke History. The teacher is a middle aged man that wears old fashion clothes and glasses. Is he going to be droning on and on? I can't believe this, a boring class first thing in the morning. And how am I suppose to find that psychopath? I really think everyone in July City's Board of Information are high just like the Marshal I had to deal with just a few days ago.  
  
It turns out Knives is in this class with me. So classes are shared? I guess so. Textbooks are distributed, and assignments are given in them. This seem to make all the students bored but to me (and for me also, Vash) AND my brother, this is an interesting new concept. For out whole lives, we have been using our physical capabilities to get around, from marksmanship to agility. This should be easier than eating donuts if every class is this way.okay, okay, almost as easy as donuts.  
  
Religion was taught by a strict stiff lady called Ms Prenner. Immediately, she emphasized how happy she was that the school forces students to wear uniforms so girls won't be promiscuously "on display for the pleasure of guys." Well, I'm male so basically, I zoned out and my hands became idle. My privates became a bit itchy so I scratched. Then I decided that this was a comfortable position for the hand and I daydreamed about beer and donuts. That was definitely not a good combination.  
  
"VASH!" yelled the teacher. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Uh, about what?" I asked puzzled, not noticing that she was talking about my idle hand in my pants. The class started to giggle and very quickly, the small uproar became a loud one. exclaimed a very-annoyed Knives  
  
A chibi version of me looked down and uttered an".Oh." Followed by a sheepish laugh. "That was a mistake." See what spending years as a bar owner does to you? I can't even scratch my balls in public. This is an outrage.  
  
So, how'd the story go so far? I thought it was kind of bland but I made an attempt at the end. Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to clean up the language so the rating can drop to PG-13, or PG if I'm very lucky.(or flame, just try to keep it constructive, its really a small favor. If you want me to drop dead, name a sane reason and I'll comply, deal?) 


	4. Unwanted Gains

Chapter 3: Unwanted Gains  
  
Knives' POV  
  
St Savarem's Academy was a pretty amusing setting. I've read about places like this in history textbooks. They are suppose to be institutions for learning about the world, covering different specific areas like literature, mathematics, history, etc. School also has other purposes. Ages ago on the dust bowl aka Earth an education was mandatory made by some leader named Franklin D Roosevelt so the adults can get work opportunities. Schools also serve as a social function.  
  
I laughed hard. PEOPLE AR PATHETIC LOSERS! They can't get an education without school. They tend to be unfocused without an incentive. Plants learn as they go along with life, not to mention that if our energy isn't overtaxed, we are immortal. Humans indeed are inferior infestations of this planet.  
  
My mentality has been snuffed out for the most part. I am no longer homicidal(or genocidal) but I do have occasional outbursts and people would think I have a disorder(like that creaky secretary in the precinct) when those hypocrites are the walking disorders of the universe. If you ask me now spider, butterfly or both, I would still answer without another thought butterfly. My method of saving it is breaking the web, not killing the spider so my brother won't have a hissy fit. I thought my opinion was a better, more merciful fate for humanity, but Vash's desires would just carry out mine, but people would suffer.  
  
Everyone thinks I'm a heartless bastard but I'm not. If I persist in being a genocidal superman, then I'm no different than that bigot Steve on the SEEDS ship. Vash had the decency to let me live and put up with me after I vowed to "make Vash suffer eternally". The other reason is that I seriously think Vash would kill me if I didn't change; he killed Legato after all and I'm much more potent than my kiss-ass of a servant.  
  
There is a prick in Plant Engineering. The class is a breeze for me, possibly even a joke. I managed plants when I was one(got beat up for it, but I was very capable all the same ::forehead vein sticks up::). I answered pretty much every question ever asked in the class and as fate would have it, the prick's name is Steve as well. Like the Steve of 140 years ago, he is also a brown haired giant that probably switches between drinking and abusing people, depending on his mood.  
  
"Yo, blondie, why are you so smart?" he asked abruptly after class. I was annoyed that I have to talk to human trash.  
  
"I have been exposed to the material before." I said concisely.  
  
"Listen, hot shot." He spat. "I don't need wise-asses like you. You better back off if you know what is good for you."  
  
"Back off from what?" I asked. "How would you know what is good for me?" It is taking all my energy just to not snap this guy's neck. I feel like my heart is going to burst if I don't kill this s.o.b.  
  
His hand shot out and shoved me. They guy is slower than molasses in my eyes but to any human, its fast. I let him get his move. He grabbed me by the collar and pushed me against the locker. "You and I, after school, by the dumpsters. I'll see you there or I'll make you eat the class textbook, loser."  
  
I chuckled. "Up to you, cave man. But, hey, its cool."  
  
"OH, YOU THINK I'M PLAYING!" he yelled back. "LET'S START THIS SHIT, NOW, BITCH!" A crowd started to form. Murmurs started to circulate. "Holy shit, a fight on Day 1!" "Who started!" "I got money on the big guy!" "I feel sorry for the skinny twig facing him!" "Damn, this ain't a fight, its slaughter!" "I don't care, I get to see something!"  
  
Oh, now someone is going to have his clocks cleaned. There is no way in hell I'm going to let someone like Steve walk all over me. Sorry Vash, trouble seems to have a way of looking for me. Besides, its fun to get violent once in a while.  
  
Steve grinned like a big gorilla being given an apple. "This ain't a fair fight, give me your best shot, pretty boy!" and he motioned with his hand.  
  
"It's your loss." With that, I ran toward him. The world around me is in a different time zone. I saw what he was trying to pull. As I ran toward him, he wanted to ram my genitalia. Not going to happen. I ducked under him and stood up, sending the giant to the floor. As he fell, I readied my elbow and slammed it down on his nose. A dry crack of cartilage cut through the air. The immediate response was a collective "Ooh" by the belligerent audience.  
  
The fight was over before it began. Big Shot Steve was creamed. He was reduced to nothing more than a heap of turd clutching his broken, bleeding nose mixed with tears. It was a pitiful sight. I walked away, letting the loser boil in his vat of humiliation and defeat. The old me would have popped every blood vessel and make him bleed from his pores but like I said, I changed.  
  
The following caught me off guard. The fallen hector yelled like a provoked barbarian and tackled me from behind and before I can get a sturdy grip on the floor, I felt my face slammed against a window, cracking the glass. Pain flared across my entire head. I set my nerves on shock so I can deal with this snake. He slammed me again and again.  
  
When the glass finally shattered after the fourth or fifth time, I grabbed his hands and launched myself out the window. Him, being the oaf that he is, registered a little too late and flew out the window with me. He lost his grip on my head from the surprise and fell from the fourth floor to the front, main steps of St Savarem's Academy. My life was spared as I dangled from the ledge. The pain clinging to my face like napalm was worth it to see that the world is now minus one piece of human trash.  
  
I'm telling you Vash, even if I listen to you, my will be done. 


	5. Consequences

Chapter 4: Consequences  
  
Vash POV  
  
I was in Brewing Chem when I heard the news about a death on the first day of school. As a matter of fact, I was starting to realize Brewing Chem wasn't as easy as I thought it would be and I was planning on asking Knives to help me with the material. Knives always figures things out; puzzles are the equivalent to food and water in importance to him when he was a child in the SEEDS ship. Magically, all the correct factors always stick out to my brother. I didn't know so much math was involved in making booze! AHH!  
  
The instant I heard that the name "Knives" went into my mind. I scolded myself for jumping into conclusions. The truth is, till this very day, I don't know how to feel about Knives. He is my brother, that much is true. If you can call it a last will, Rem told me to take care of Knives so I did. But did I do a good job? Could I have done better? I shoved those doubts to the back of my mind. Every time I ran into a dead end when trying to cure Knives, I asked myself the blessed question : "What would Rem do?" It sounds corny and mushy but it definitely help me get through the nightmare of fighting my brother's mental demons.  
  
I went to the Tavern after school and started working. Frank Marlon was running the show when I am away so money still flows when I am on an assignment. Knives was already there.  
  
He raised his hand to greet me. "Yo, Vashu!" I thought OH SHIT! The last two times he gave me that gesture, an apocalyptic battle follows between me and him. I looked around. Let's see, no dead bodies, everyone seems to be here and happy to be so. There aren't any weapons around. Everything seem to be okay but that is just a mask. There is something going on here. I hid my emotions but it is to no avail to someone like Knives.  
  
"Alright Knives. What brilliant stunt did you pull off this time?" I asked, sick and tired of dealing with this kind of bull.  
  
Knives became serious. "I caused a death."  
  
I closed my eyes and took a breath. I know I don't want to hear this.but not knowing is worse. I look like a parent who just busted their child for smoking dope or something. The scene would be funny if it isn't happening to me. WHY DOES ALL THESE THINGS COME UP AROUND ME!  
  
"Tell me what happened." I said before anything else can occur. Knives told his story.  
  
I started to speak but was cut off.  
  
"I know what you're going to say. You'll give me an echo of one of those Rem speeches, right? If you so, you can save your breath. It won't change what happened, and it certainly won't change the way I am. But tell me though, what would you have done? That is, if you TRUST me enough to believe I am telling the truth. Judging by your face, I highly doubt it."  
  
I don't know what to say. He is right on the money on that. I don't know if I should trust Knives. He promised over and over. In fact, I made him swear a blood oath, by slitting our wrists lightly(not deep enough to gush but deep enough to make Legato happy if he was here) and making contact, like some cult initiation thing. However, Knives not killing people is THAT important to me.  
  
We chose silence instead of awkward words that neither side wants to say or hear because each knows what the other is about to say and how the other is going to respond. I would persist that its wrong to kill, no matter what. He would say its out of self defense, the human started the problems. I would say its because you stand out. Knives would counter by saying I'm considerate enough to even cooperate with humans; homo sapiens should bow down to plant kind. Then I would say..you get the idea, hopefully. A fight might break out and July City might be reduced to rubble again, somehow.  
  
So, I stayed tending the Kuroneko Tavern, specifically, wiping down the counter and cleaning the dregs out of the mugs that I use. Knives remained, sipping his shots of hard liquor in the shadows in the back tables of the bar. Knives told me that we should be expecting a call from High Marshal Dolt pretty soon. I thought so myself.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Dolt went military on me. I choked it down. If I said that this is Knives problem, not mine, I would be attempting to pass the bill. Not to mention I would be facing an angry brother, though that would be the least of my problems now. "It's the first damn day on the job and you mess up like blundering idiots. Can't you plants do anything correctly."  
  
Now it's Knives turn to get an apoplexy. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DOLT!" Dolt was shocked by this outburst. "GET THE FACTS STRAIGHT BEFORE YOU SHOOT YOUR MOUTH OFF!"  
  
Dolt held no mercy. "I'm not a BROODING, stuck up pretty boy like YOU, Knives. Why don't you learn to control your temperaments and do something right instead! And for that, your license is revoked!"  
  
I had to say something. "CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!-"  
  
"DON'T FUCKING BOSS ME AROUND, SPIKY! You told me you two were capable, sharp undercover officers. Last time I checked, sharp undercover officers do not get bystanders killed! Your fiasco here killed someone totally irrelevant to our case.ON DAY 1 OF THE JOB!-"  
  
His verbal onslaught would have continued if not for the intrusion of a female voice. "Oh, marshal!" A half naked brunette came out of his office, covered in nothing but a red shawl.  
  
Great, now the pot head marshal is also a sexaholic. This guy is disgusting.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Teeka. I'll be right up after I sold these two naughty officers."  
  
WHAT THE- ! Naughty officers!? Is he bisexual or something!  
  
"Hey, boys, wanna see my boys?!" asked Teeka. She threw off her shawl, now she is completely buck naked.  
  
"Uh,.nice view, but the, uh.,I just gotta bounce!" I jumped out of the office and split. There is no way in hell I am going to be part of an orgy. That's just ::shudders:: not right.  
  
"Remember, Vash, no more violations!" yelled a now-happy Dolt.  
  
Still while I ran, I heard "Ooh, violate me, violate me!" pleaded the whore.  
  
(Hey, Vashu.) called Knives, just as I headed down the front door.  
  
(Yeah?)  
  
(Check out what I did to the escort and client, chill, its nothing that disturbs you, I promise.)  
  
An image popped into my mind. As I was offered sex and bolted, Knives calmly watched the situation, his expression was identical to the same one he had when he watched the spider approaching the butterfly in that web. As the whore turned to Knives for more satisfaction, Knives face tensed up and the whore froze in place.  
  
"What happened, my little honey-" started Dolt. Knives froze him in place too. When he did that, he walked out of the office casually.  
  
(The next thing I did was even more entertaining. I disabled Dolt's erection mechanis, while I increased Teeka's sex drive. Go figure what happens next.)  
  
I had to laugh. (That was pretty creative but kinda mean. Still, I gotta prop you for that.)  
  
(It's so human garbage doesn't create more resource consuming shit, not just mere entertainment.) replied Knives. (They have to learn to use a condom.)  
  
(That wasn't very nice.)  
  
(Don't worry, the.modifications aren't permanent. In a week or so, they'll return to normal.) Knives laughed. (His rep would be ruined though. His new name would be Mr. Softy and I'm not talking about the brand of ice cream either.)  
  
We went home in silence but its pleasant. Unwittingly, the whore alleviated all the tension, well, most of it. I was able to communicate with Knives without resorting to mental, I mean, mortal combat. 


	6. Drawing Board

Chapter 5: Drawing Board  
  
Knives' POV  
  
When we got home after dealing with Dolt, I asked Vash "Yo, Vashu!?" Vash looked terrified for a split second and then calmed down. I love that reaction! It's a little mean, but, what fun thing in life isn't? "Got anything for me to do? I'm expelled from school and fired from work."  
  
Vash replied with a smirk "Loser." We both burst out laughing like idiots. After the tension from work, almost anything would be funny. "You have anything in mind?"  
  
"Of course, bro. Idle minds exist only in humans. I want to start a gang to help us in out endeavors. Chances are, this force we are to apprehend is too much to handle for the JCPD. That's why they called us in. Obviously, whatever we're looking for is scarier than us. I think having numbers on our side is advisable."  
  
"I'm not for it Knives. Last gang you lead were called the Gung Ho Guns." my brother replied. "Besides, how do plan to do that without trouble? Last time I checked, gangs are illegal! You want to get in trouble again?"  
  
My face tightened a little. WHY DOES HE STILL DOUBT ME! I said this with as much control I can muster "We are on different.terms now.brother." I was going to say Vash but image is everything. I continued "Besides, I DO have a plan. Unlike you, Vashu, I don't jump into dark wells without safety ropes. Savarem has a spineless, good for nothing gang. Their rivals, the July City High Detonators beat them underground. I'll teach them how to fight back, and protect the school.  
  
Vashu looks baffled. "You would teach humans?"  
  
"Dude, I did hand pick the Gung Ho Guns. Besides that, I also taught Legato mental kinesis. I am a very capable teacher ." My brother looked annoyed that I brought up old issues again.  
  
Vash still looked uneasy. Finally he said "YOU'RE GOING TO HELP PEOPLE FIGHT ONE ANOTHER!?"  
  
Took him long enough to register. "Yes, Vash. You see, in the adult world, people have disagreements.-"  
  
"But we're in school, we're not adults!" he whined.  
  
"VASH!" I yelled. "Will you please act your age! You're over a hundred and forty years old, we're the oldest beings on this planet! I have seen ten year olds with more realism than you!"  
  
Vash shut up, but gave that signature puppy face he's known for in the anime series.  
  
"Anyway, people will fight, whether or not you will. Or would you prefer to see the pupils in the school you found act like they are lambs for the slaughter?" I asked simply, with a hint of pleasure at the analogy I just made. Very nice imagery, I must say.  
  
He still didn't say anything. The old me was correct. What good is it to grow up if you're just going to be more sentimental, you good for nothing weepy faced kid. But I can't say that to him now, its just not right. Guilt is a stronger force than I thought.  
  
But I could do this. "GODDAMIT VASH!" I punched in the stomach. He doubled over and gasped for air. "EVEN YOU FIGHT WHEN PROVOKED! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"  
  
I drew my gun. "Fight me, arrogant coward!"  
  
"How am I-"  
  
I didn't let him finish. My brother talks too much. I pulled the trigger. A gunshot went off. History repeats itself. The bullet's path wasn't at his face, but grazed it. A really long, and unnaturally precise cut was drawn along his cheek.  
  
"Next time, I won't miss."  
  
"What the fuck is this for!?"  
  
"Think of it as me asking for a rematch, Vashu." Now that I think about it, that is what makes me tick, the fact that he won, my brother had a victory over me. In fact, each time, he came out victorious, with the exception of July City. "Destiny has gone full circle, Vash.the Stampede!"  
  
Vash drew his gun and shot the gun out of my hand.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me again?" I asked, the third time.  
  
"You think I will, don't you, Knives?"  
  
"Well, you did the first two times. What will change this time?"  
  
"I thought you are smart, Knives. It doesn't matter how many times the circumstance comes up. If the conditions are the same, then the chance of either happening is the same. I'm not going to shoot you. You're family, Knives. I promised that I won't make the same mistakes again."  
  
What the-? NO WAY IN HELL! Vash may be a professed life lover but I am certainly an exception from his list. He fucking shot me twice, the first time, taking my Angel Arm/.45 Long Colt and the second, shooting me at point blank range with his Angel Arm. The second time was painful (OUCH!)-SHIT! It just dawned on me. I always tried to get Vash to trust me, yet I think the worst of him also.  
  
Vash caught me being spaced out. "Knives. Here." He tossed me his gun! "I know you don't trust me. There. I'm at your mercy. Do as you will, while I get your gun."  
  
I grinned evilly. He did say do as you will, right? I rummaged through my pockets, let's see, one shot kill rounds, just injurious rounds, ah, there it is, the prank bullets. They are the bouncy bullets that Vash used to "gun down" that runaway couple. Ooh, this would be fun. It's mean, but scaring the crap out of my brother is very fun.  
  
"Yo, Vashu." He looked at me.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"This is for all the times you ate my donuts!" I fired.  
  
"Ow!" His face became chibi and echoed "Watch where you aim those, they sting!"  
  
"Then stop me!"  
  
No need to tell him twice. He dove for my gun and dashed behind a rock. He came out blazing. For the next hour or two, we were shooting each other almost like it's a real Western showdown. Besides my first cheap shot, I never caught him, and likewise.  
  
After the third hour of shooting, ricocheting and running, Vash had a suggestion.  
  
"Hey, Knives?" he called from behind a cactus.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I got one shot left. How about you empty your rounds down to one, and we'll decide this on a one shot quick draw?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" I flipped the barrel open and emptied the rounds, catching the last one and putting it in. I won in the last showdown, hopefully, I can prevail this time too. One click, two click, three.ah, next round is the one to bring victory home. So what if I'm grimy? It gets the job done!  
  
"Ready to rock, Vashu?" I hollered.  
  
"I've been waiting! Let's do this!" he jumped out first and fired. I dodged the shot, but then he did something that caught me off guard completely: it was a blank! Too late to register, Vash pulled the trigger again and this time, the bouncy bullet hit me square between the eyes.  
  
"Ow! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" I yelled in pain.  
  
"I won, nailed you." He replied victoriously.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"I only had one round, see." He popped open the barrel to my gun and I saw a used round, and four blanks. Well, five, one was for that sleight of hand he pulled on me, but four unused. "I said one round, nothing about blanks, Knives. Normally, I wouldn't resort to tricks like that, but the one you pulled on me was mean."  
  
The pain subsided. "The one you bulled don me is meen!" I sneered. "Last one to the Tavern is a crybaby Vash!" I yelled and with that said, started running.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" he yelled, about five steps behind. We ran, not on full blast, most of the energy was used in that non-lethal gun battle.  
  
One block passed. Two. That's the block that has the brewery that rivals Vash's Kuroneko Tavern. Three. Wow, I never saw so many houses in July City! Finally, after the fifth block passed by in a blur, the stores start showing up. Lee's General Store. The Corral, a gentleman's club(detestable, disgusting place! Who ever thought up of the idea to watch humans use anatomy to entertain one another should die slowly and horribly, humans are hard enough to tolerate as they are, with clothing on!), a few houses, a pig sty, a cigar house, Spicy Diner, two rundown apartment houses, an Italian restaurant, a two block wide Thomas coup and then.Kuroneko Tavern! Thirty steps. Twenty seven-  
  
"There is no way in hell you're going to beat me going to the bar I own, Knives!"  
  
"Just watch me, redcoat!"  
  
Fifteen. Twelve. Nine. Eight. Five. DIVE! I dove for the door, at the same time, he did the same. And the winner of this stupid race to be on time for beer'o clock is.?  
  
Neither. We jammed the doorway. This scene was identical to the final battle in the oasis, where we both dove for out guns.  
  
(It's also identical to a human movie, Knives. It's called The Three Stooges.)  
  
Instead of a snide remark about the inferiority of humans, I decided to laugh. While it is nearly impossible to get a childhood back, today, we came damn close! 


	7. Recruits

Chapter 7- Recruits  
  
Just a friendly reminder. This is Vash's school schedule:  
  
Vash's POV  
  
"Everyone take out your homeworks!" Prenner called. A simultaneous wave of shuffling papers, schoolbag and binder zippers opened and closed, and a few last minute remarks are added to the assignments.  
  
Prenner walked throughout the rows. "Very good, Marcus, great points!" "Why is that blank; Brenda, we did this question in class yesterday, incomplete." "Not bad, Yury. You finally raised a finger and did your work with God!"  
  
"Of course, Ms!" replied the adolescent. "I am serious the other times when I said I was too busy!"  
  
"Nothing should be more important than God's work, Yury."  
  
"But I need to support the family!"  
  
"God will provide."  
  
"When is the 'will', Ms Prenner!? WHEN! All ten of my brothers and sisters depend on me! My mother left the family and my bastard of a dad is an alcoholic!"  
  
"That's your problem, Yury. See me after class. Vash, your assignment?"  
  
Huh? Me? Her voice sounded distant and unimportant, like an announcement in the airport that has no relevance to you.  
  
"Zero, Vash. No homework."  
  
I snapped awake. I WAS DAYDREAMING!  
  
"Ah, got your attention, Mr Stampede. You got a definite zero for zoning out in class. Now.care for another for not having a homework?"  
  
"I, uh.-"  
  
She cut me off as I scrambled for an excuse. What WAS I doing yerterday?  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"To our childhood!" announced Knives. He held up a beer mug for me to give him cheers.  
  
The mugs clanged. "OH YEAH!" I yelled with spirits. (End flashback)  
  
*Gulp* Must have had a little too much to drink.  
  
"As I expected, zero." She walked by my desk. "What's this, Mr Stampede? You reek of alcohol!"  
  
"I can explain." Like hell I can, I got a headsplitter right now. If she asked me what's one plus one, I sure as hell am not going to be able to answer. Why is she talking so loud!?  
  
"No need, Mr. Stampede. Congratulations, Vash. You were the last straw. I was wondering whether or not to ask the class to memorize and interpret Psalms 1-10 for the final exam. Now I see you people need to get into shape. We are as one in Christ. If any one unit is unruly, we all suffer. That weak source.WILL BE SATAN'S FOOTHOLD! Remember, class, you brought this on yourselves. I am to be the human act of God and punish those that sin." she said and looked at me.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Vash!" "What a dumb blond!" "I knew he would be good for nothing except getting wasted!"  
  
Damn, they are right on the money. Alcohol doesn't do anything except get in the way, both my grades, and my original mission. I am more or less holding my own, now that Knives got himself expelled the first day of school.  
  
Classes are long and tedious. Besides taking partial credit in provoking Ms. Prenner, I also bombed a history pop quiz on the founders of the cities in planet Gunsmoke. All that happened when I was up in the spaceship that's still flying in the clouds so I had no clue what's going on. Guess being a walking, talking and if it comes to woman, throw stalking in that list of adjectives time capsule doesn't mean you have everything retained.  
  
When the final bell rang, I walked out of school in a haze. My brain is baked potato from screwing up in every class possible. And I am the founder of this school? Oh man, this is funny! Good thing I went under the name of Eriks Savarem and didn't have a picture taken! Well, in the main office, is a huge portrait of Rem Savarem, a memorial kind of thing.  
  
She would be SO proud of me, is she saw how much I accomplished! I'm not a lone gunman anymore! I have Meryl and Millie taking care of the Kuroneko Tavern while I'm on this mission. Knives is taken care of, and I don't have to kill him. I have a family, I have friends. Money is certainly not a problem. See, Meryl and Millie published their journal about their travels with me and made billions. They quit the insurance agency, and helped me start the school, and the bar. See, I "found" it because I'm what puts the value in the journal: Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, Mankind's First Human Act of God, worth 60 Billion Double Dollars, dead or alive.  
  
And.while I'm lost in my cloud of thoughts for the uptieth time-  
  
"Where do you think you're going, drunkie!?"  
  
I looked up. I'm outside the school exit, and the fences are surrounded by a gang. Dimitry, the kid in my English class with financial problems seems to be the leader of the pack.  
  
"That's not very nice, calling me a drunkie."  
  
"YOU'RE going to tell me what's nice and what isn't? Well, no nice results come from tripling the difficulty of the final in Prenner's class, motherfucker."  
  
"Now that kind of language-"  
  
"MAN, FUCK OFF!" with that said, he swung a fist straight for my face. I dodged it easily, and mindlessly.  
  
"The world is made of love and peace!" I tried to *attempted punch, followed by a dodge* tell him *an attempt at genocide by means of hitting genital area, another dodge* the secret of *attempts to tackle me, I sidestepped, and Dimitry bites the dust* life and that violence gets people nowhere, but hey-  
  
"Get this punk ass!" he shouted  
  
people just don't listen.  
  
I wondered why a legion of angry teenagers didn't try and get a piece of me. I looked around and saw that all of them are bruised, swollen and have bleeding noses. Standing above them with a foot on their fallen bodies is another group of teenagers.  
  
"Now, now, Dimitry." a member of the other gang said. "I think you should listen to the spiky blond. Love and peace is the way to go.IN YOUR SHOES!" They all snickered and thought it's a riot. It was a lame putdown, really.  
  
"Why don't you fuck off and go back to your sweatshop of a school, Jones!"  
  
Oh, so they are a rival gang. That's probably the July City High that this school is rivaled to. They don't look like they follow love and peace. Uh- oh. This could get hairy. Very hairy.  
  
Jones walked over and kicked Dimitry in the face, sending him flying. "You're in no position to tell me what to do, you broken piece of slime." Dimitry clutched his face in pain, and rolled into a ball. That leaves only me standing.  
  
"Blonde. Give me all your money and that red trenchcoat."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Then I'm afraid you can't leave here alive and in the same state of health you're in right now. Don't be a smartass and pay up! Think of it as a fee for getting rid of those bullies for you."  
  
"I don't have a mother, or need one."  
  
"WHAT!? Are you saying I'm trying to mother you. Cream this mother fucker!" he yelled. Jones gang of approximately thirty rushed at me. I sighed. I really want to go home. Whatever. I shrugged and walked toward them calmly.  
  
In a matter of seconds, there's another thirty bodies all banged up and bruised. I looked around the schoolyard. Wow, looks the remains of a battle royal. Good thing no one is dead. At least I hope so, I mean, I didn't even take out any of my guns! Don't know how I would face Rem's memory if I killed again. I chuckled nervously.  
  
I walked past Dimitry. As I started to pass, I feel a hand grab my ankle. My face switched from serious to chibi. I imagined a horror movie, where some hapless main character, say, a guy walks by a gravestone and a rotting hand pulls him down to join him in abysmal doom.  
  
"No, NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SPARE ME! I HAVE 9 WIVES AND A KID, I MEAN A WIFE AND NINE KIDS! SPARE ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SPARE ME!!" I sobbed.  
  
"Vash??"  
  
*Gulp* I looked at Dimitry. "Oh. It's just you."  
  
Dimitry looked at me with admiration. "You have to join our gang, Vash!"  
  
"Uh,..I'm not gang material."  
  
"WHO CARES!" His outburst took me by surprise and I yelped. His stern expression cracked at that. "You just single-handedly took down the toughest members of the JC Jackals!"  
  
"Erm, well." I was speechless. I couldn't say anything to deny that fact.  
  
"You have to teach us what you do!"  
  
I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Tell you what, I'll talk to Knives. He might consider teaching you people, okay?"  
  
"Kn-Knives??" Dimitry asked nervously. "As in the guy who took down Steve on the first day of school and got expelled?"  
  
"One and the same! Still down with it?"  
  
"S-sure!"  
  
"Okay, I'll pass the word along."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
So, after so long, I restarted Deep Ends! Much thanks to Lana for leaving her two cents. Maybe I could get this project done, with a lot of support. 


	8. Crucible

Chapter 8- Crucible  
  
Author's note: the gang leader whom I named Dimitry is now called Jacob. Sorry about that, didn't want to go and change every Dimitry to a Jacob, so it'll be cool if you can remember this.  
  
Knives' POV  
  
I popped the cylinder open to my black Long Colt and started oiling it. Gave the part a spin and then closed it. Nope, the angle is a bit off. I popped it open again and changed the hammer. A tune up is needed. *sigh*  
  
Someone burst through the doors of the Tavern. *Click* My gun was up before his foot came down. "FREEZE HUMAN- Oh, it's just you, Vashu." I put the gun back down. "Help, Knives! I got myself an entourage!"  
  
Irritation gripped my body. Nothing is worst than a crowd of humans together around a plant. I see it enough times in textbooks, scientists surrounding a plant bulb to see its performance and what not. My face became even more stern. There is fifteen of them. The leader is a tough looking male that looks older than his age.  
  
"Why, Vash?? Why can't you hang out with normal people!?"  
  
"Knives.call me drunk, but you don't hang out with anyone."  
  
"Shut up. No one is worth my presence."  
  
"Then give this group a chance. You did request a gang to run some operations for you, now that you're expelled."  
  
"You have a way of rubbing all those negative things in my face, don't you??"  
  
"I try not to."  
  
I clenched my teeth at that remark. Is he just dumb, or is he really that hard to tolerate? Both? Neither?  
  
What the hell, nothing is difficult for me. If worst comes to worst, I'll inject enough psionic energy to blow their brains all over the floor. Then I'll get in trouble with the July City law, and I'm still an officer in law enforcement, even though I'm an expelled student. When did I get myself into this mess?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Vashu, MUST I live with humans!?"  
  
"Yes, Knives. Otherwise, you'll just go back to your old ways."  
  
"They are filthy, disgusting and by no means worthy of my superior presence." "People aren't that bad once you know them."  
  
"How do you tolerate them!?"  
  
"People aren't perfect, but neither are we. We just have higher capabilities. We have emotions, misunderstandings, and the like, just like people."  
  
"Did Rem teach you that line?"  
  
"UH, well.that's not the point. Look, just give them a chance. They can't be that bad. I mean they survived this long.right?"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Yes, they survived this long, BY LEECHING OFF PLANTS! I'm not about to change myself and all of a sudden start accepting that. I'll do my best to abstain from murder, but if the situation calls, well, we all have our ways of doing what's necessary. I'm doing this to keep the only family I have, nothing more.  
  
"Well, Jacob and the rest of the gang, come in and see your new.fight coach? I dunno." Vash shrugged and laughed like a dork. "I need to get back to work now, Meryl says I have been slacking off in tending my bar so I can't eat donuts without working for them, AND SHE-"  
  
"Shut up, Vash." I interrupted.  
  
"That's not very nice." he started to say and the voice trailed off as he left us at the backyard and went back to the counter at the front of his bar.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Knives?" asked a nervous Jacob.  
  
"Knives is my first name." I said simply. At least get the name right, imbeciles!  
  
"Sorry about that. Knives, could you teach us how to fight?"  
  
"You're a gang, and you don't know how to fight?? What other mysteries of the world do I still have yet to discover?" I had a mental apoplexy because Vashu's dorky line: "That's not very nice." echoed in my head. Who is he to tell me what's nice and what's not. These humans aren't nice material!  
  
"The gang is twice our number and strength...sir." Now I'm their drill sergeant as well. No way in fucking hell I'm going to tear down and rebuild their sorry asses. I laughed inwardly, I don't mind deconstructing them though!  
  
"Don't you students have school tomorrow?"  
  
Jacob spoke up. "That's why I need your help! They're going to come back with full power!"  
  
"I can't teach you to fight in those conditions with less than a day's time."  
  
"But we're fucked!"  
  
"That's your problem, don't get into trouble if you aren't competent enough to get out of it."  
  
"I'm begging YOU!"  
  
"It don't look like it. Now get out of my face."  
  
Jacob dropped to his knees and held on to my ankle. What the. "I AM begging you, we need to fight off the gang!"  
  
This is REALLY testing my resistance to turn everyone of these pieces of vermin to bodies. Some of this HAS to vent.and serve a purpose. Got it.  
  
I looked down at him, nonchalant, identical to the same way I looked at Chapel as I sent him to that nether dimension. Damn, that would be so fitting right now... For a moment, I did nothing, then reared my right leg back and kicked him in the face, point blank. Just enough force to send him flying back to a wall, but not enough to break anything.at least that's how I calculated the force.  
  
"Knives! I demand you stop this nonsense right now and apologize."  
  
Like hell I would. Anyone here apologizes to pieces of garbage? Yes? No hands? Thought so.  
  
"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" yelled a redhead angrily. He put on brass knuckles and prepared to deck me a new hole. Not a chance. I drew my black Long Colt and fired.  
  
A laser straight cut drew itself across Mr. Brass Knuckles. *mind probe* Ah, so his name is Gerald. For the split second after the shot (slow ass motherfuckers) everyone paralyzed in the middle of what they were doing, Vash and me included.  
  
Gerald's charge was stopped.  
  
"It's against the law to attack a law enforcement officer." I said icily.  
  
He wiped his new wound. "It's against the law to attack a bystander, dick." He clenched his face wound and then wiped the blood that started to trickle. His other hand tightened to a fist. I'm not taking chances and drew my Magnum and pointed at the fallen leader.  
  
"Next time I won't miss, Gerald. Calm the fuck down and haul ass."  
  
Gerald behaved. I started to walk back in.  
  
"Shoot if you want. We're not leaving unless one of us gets our way." Gerald said quietly.  
  
I looked back.  
  
(Knives, DO NOT kill them. I'll never forgive you!) Vash told me telepathically.  
  
"As you wish." I said to no one in particular. I pointed the Colt at Gerald, aiming for the space between his eyes. "Live by your words, human." I pulled the trigger.  
  
Vash gasped. I laughed exuberantly.  
  
Gerald's eyes were closed tightly. Upon realizing that he's still on his knees and all his brains are intact, he loosened up. "." was all he can muster as a reply.  
  
"I'll meet you people after school. Tomorrow is your first drill, ladies." I said in a sergeant's voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
"IS THIS HOW YOU ACKNOWLEDGE ME!"  
  
"NO, SIR!" they said in unison. "SORRY, SIR!"  
  
"Drop the military thing." I said icily.  
  
"YES, SIR!" they said again.  
  
"WHAT PART OF DROP THE MILITARY THING DO YOU IDIOTS NOT UNDERSTAND!" Military courtesy are for humans only. I don't follow such obsolete mannerisms.  
  
"Sorry.Knives."  
  
"Get out of my face, see you suckers tomorrow." I said, and this time, I turned away- without having to look back.  
  
They left and I'm left alone with Vash.  
  
"What was the meaning of kicking Jacob in the face?"  
  
"He was begging! Competent leaders don't resort to such things. By doing so, he gave up his position as leader. I just made it official and apparent. I'm stepping in, Vashu."  
  
"That wasn't a very nice way of doing it. I'm pretty sure that you can think of other ways to make that apparent."  
  
"It's people like you that makes humans so pathetic. DAMN IT LET THEM SUFFER!"  
  
Vash shrank back from my outburst.  
  
"Part of the human's growing up process is suffering for what they want! If they can't do that, then their effort isn't worthwhile at best, at worst, they don't deserve to live!"  
  
An uneasy silence snuffed out the argument. Vash continued to wipe down the shot glasses, and the beer mugs. I went to the back storage room and unpacked the shipments of alcohol that arrived today. 


End file.
